This invention relates to a device for preventing the slide in a press from descending twice (overrun) in one cycle of processing operation on a work in such a press.
Hithertofore, attempts have been made for preventing the slide from descending twice (overrun) in a single cycle of processing operation on a work in a press having a friction clutch by an electric interlocking mechanism. However, prevention of such twice-descending or overrun of the slide could not be satisfactorily attained because of any electric trouble in the electric circuit of the press and any mechanical trouble in the rotary cam limit switch associated with the press.